Little Candles
by TrulyWished
Summary: Schuldig prepares to take Nagi and Farfarello out. A bit of fun, weird but kinda cute. Enjoy.


Hooray! Happy Halloween to everyone who celebrates it! This was partially inspired by zakai and a drabblet that was done for FMA. If you have time, go check it out, it's cute. Part of her FMA random drabbles I believe. Enjoy and I hope you'll leave me a quick note!

Disclaimer: No owning of Weiss over here. Sad.

No real warnings, just Farfarello rambling a little.

Little Candles

It's kind of like going to sleep, even when you know there is only a horrible, horrible nightmare waiting for you. Irresistible no matter how bad it is. Nagi tried to wriggle his fingers and was rewarded with a light mental slap. Be good. He should have never opened the door when they knocked.

_Let me go._ Not that it would do any good, but not even trying was out of the question.

Delighted laughter, both physical and mental was the only answer and the brunet silently tried to grit his teeth. Couldn't even do that. _Nagsy, Nagsy, you can't be serious! Farfy-dove has been waiting for this all year and you are our excuse!_

_You could go alone, you don't need a kid to go out._ Nagi fidgeted on the island where Schuldig had trapped him in his own mind. How humiliating. _And why do you have to dress me up so stupidly?_ Even more humiliating was the hair and make-up he'd been forced into, not to mention some of the outfits being set out. A bright grin flashed before his eyes slid closed against his will. _If he hears you calling him that, he'll tear up your coat again. _The blond was loudly rooting through the closet, digging out more elaborate costumes by the second. Why Schuldig even had any of that crap was beyond the brunet.

The soft brush of a pencil on his eyelid and dark eyes opened again so the telepath could admire his handy-work. _Then we just won't tell him, now will we? Our little secret._

The younger man pouted to himself and tried to wiggle again, testing the solid hold his teammate had on his mind. He'd been fighting all morning and now he definitely needed a rest. No matter what he did, the tight grip Schuldig kept on him never wavered. Not during the shower, not while shaving his legs and underarms, not while setting and styling the long black wig, and certainly not now, while doing make-up.

At least the youngest member of the former Schwartz was allowed to keep his own underwear. Damned if he was letting those two assholes put him in girl's panties. _Now, now, is that any way to think of the two who are helping you be so beautiful?_ An angry snort and the redhead chortled while he finished the delicate eyeliner. _There._

"Far, come see!" Nagi cringed as the blond bounded over and stuck his nose right up against his. "You can't see from there, come over here."

Schuldig tugged a slender arm until his partner backed off enough to look over their doll. "What pretty bait!" He quivered, bouncing lightly on his toes as he reached out and fingered a curling lock of dark hair.

_Bait? Fuck no, I'm not being bait for you two!_ Who knew what type of victim they would want him to bring in. _Get your own toys!_

"But we have you!" The telepath grinned mischievously before turning away. "Ok, Far, what did you pick?"

Farfarello immediately began scrambling through the piles on the bed, dragging out a neon pink mini skirt and an electric blue tube top. "This!"

"I thought we were going to the Catholic meeting?"

The single eye lit with eagerness. "We are, we are, we'll cut them down while they judge others! Hypocrites, hypocrites," His words faded into a song he started to sing under his breath while Nagi tried to disappear, watching as the older man settled on the floor with a knife.

Schuldig was completely unfazed. "Far, if we're going, we're going need to blend in. Don't you think that would be more fun, to sneak into their little judgment party? We can attack from the inside." Long used to these little ramblings, he sifted through the piles of clothing on his bed without bothering to look at his partner. "Try not to wreck that top, I kind of like it." He didn't have to look to know it was close to being shredded.

_Schuldig, this is a bad idea._ Nagi watched as blue cloth fell in thin strips. _He's not going to last._

_Sure he is._ A mocking snicker trembled through the link. _But you'll be there to help hold him. _While it was probably meant to sound reassuring, it sounded like a precognitive vision. Of course, with Schuldig you could never tell. "Farfarello! What did I just tell you?"

White tipped curiously as yellow peered through the blue confetti that had been a tube top seconds ago. He seemed to think about the question, still tossing shreds of cloth around him. "Pick something nice?" So innocent.

Or not. A wicked grin before the blond launched himself over the bed, taking the redhead to roll across the floor. The mental grip wavered for a second as the telepath was distracted by grabbing hands and a vicious mouth. Nagi snatched his chance, ripping free and throwing all his power into lifting the kissing pair from the floor.

They slammed into the wall as the brunet smirked at them. Now they would pay. Schuldig just laughed and batted at the young man's shields while Farfarello wriggled and fought. Nagi grunted and held his shields in place while he shredded the clothes from his victims and started to replace them with things from the bed.

There wasn't much he could do with the blond's cropped hair but Schuldig's molded very nicely into elaborate waves, destroying the hours of work that went into making messy spikes. His hold was almost lost there, the redhead's rage a thing to behold, but the brunet held on, stubbornly refusing to give in.

They both panted as they fought and Nagi finally slammed the telepath's head against the wall, stunning him long enough to let go and bolt. A crash against the door heralded Farfarello's pursuit and the brunet raced down the hall, careening into Brad as he stepped around the corner. Big hands folded over thin shoulders and pushed the boy behind a broad back. "No running. You know it just excites him more."

"But, but, look what they did!" A deep blue eye looked back and a black brow rose. "What?"

"Your eyeliner is smudged." The team leader turned to face forward just in time to catch Farfarello as he burst through the door and barreled forward. Nagi choked as much from the eyeliner comment as watching the slender fighter fall under Crawford's hands. "Farfarello, stop." Frantic kicking slowed and the mini skirt stopped slipping up thin hips.

A heavy hand pinned the growling blond to the floor by his neck. "No, you said!" A long awaited promise, an eagerly guarded night out, protected by good behavior for the last month, and it was in danger now. The blond didn't struggle but glared up. "He's mine!"

"No. I said you may go out and that you may take Nagi. I did not say you were to dress him up like a whore." Deep blue glanced up to watch Schuldig stagger to the door and lean on the frame. "Schuldig, what are you doing?"

_That fucking brat._ There wasn't much heat behind the words, more a touch of annoyance at having his plans thwarted by his own carelessness. _Dammit all to hell. Yes, Bradley, you said we could go out, no Bradley, you didn't say we could dress him up, of course, Bradley, we'll behave ourselves. _Mockery sounded ridiculous coming from the brightly painted mouth, the wide edged skirt floating around hairy legs making the whole situation even sillier.

The leader kept a tight rein on his mirth. "Schuldig, get ready. You can go out for three hours then I expect you back here, sober, and Farfarello put to bed." Crawford glared as the redhead mouthed back at him insolently. "And you are not to go near the Second Avenue Catholic Church, is that understood?" Bright green rolled but the smooth red curls bobbed once in a nod. "Nagi, go get dressed."

The boy sputtered. "But, but, no, I don't want to wear a dress."

"Then don't. But it would be advisable." A low moan from behind him was ignored and Brad looked down at his quiet captive. "And you stay away from blonds."

Eager giggling and the delicate form slithered away when it was released. Nagi was hefted over a shoulder and lay limply as he was carted back to be dressed in a knee length sheath, classy and simple. Schuldig dressed himself and Farfarello in plain black formal wear and the three headed out, Nagi pulled by his hand and trailing pleading looks at Brad as he waved them off.

Two hours and fifty-nine minutes later, the door slammed behind the panting trio. Sirens blared in the night, nearly eclipsed by gleeful laughter as Nagi was twirled around by Farfarello, Schuldig leaning against the wall in a vain attempt to stay upright. Brad stepped from his office and looked them over. Nagi's dress was torn in a few places from going over a wall, Farfarello had destroyed his outfit completely, if not by the ragged tears along the side then by the blood trailing his face. Schuldig was immaculate but the glow of his eyes betrayed his trouble making.

"Did you burn anything down?" As if he didn't know the answer already.

"Just the one building. Who knew those little candles could start an entire church on fire?" Schuldig beamed and patted his blond partner on the back.

Nagi was set down and gasped for air. "Didn't know I could run that fast!"

Brad shook his head and sighed. "I told you to stay away from the Second Avenue Church."

"But the hypocrites prayed, screaming for their uncaring God to save them from the pagans!" The talentless man's hands nearly shook with his glee. "But they didn't scream for him as they burned, no, no, they screamed to be saved. Saved by the heathens!" He chortled away to himself and Schuldig slid an arm around his waist. Light pressure turned them to the back rooms and he talked quietly, calming his teammate before bed.

Nagi stared after them. "Crawford? I don't have to do this every year, do I?"

"Just until Farfarello gets bored with it." A choked moan had the older man hiding a smile as he quietly shut the office door behind him.

1

2

3

4

5

Somehow it got really long for a drabble so it gets to be a small story. Oops. Please review, makes me happy.


End file.
